


Strange Feelings

by ClaireV0yance



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: While Dante and Nero are off fighting Sanctus, Lady and Trish grow closer.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady & Trish (Devil May Cry), Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> HI i just did this cuz theres not much ladytrish content here i like,,,,i hope you like it!

Lady sat on the sidewalk, watching the chaos around her. Citizens of Fortuna running around, frightened out of their minds. She saw a tall, blonde woman walking towards her, and Lady chuckled. 

“He left you to do the boring work again?” 

“He’s too cool for help from his assistant,” Trish answered angrily.

“Well,” Lady stood up, “guess we better get to work.”

Trish sighed, and the pair started helping citizens towards the exits. Lady looked at the woman she was working with, one who she didn’t know much about, yet she couldn’t help being drawn towards her. They just had one man in common, Dante. Lady rarely even worked with him anymore, so she didn’t understand her strange fascination with his “sidekick.” Trish’s powerful demeanor and gorgeous looks even threatened Lady a bit, in a way no one else had ever done. Not even Dante.

“Hey, Lady.”

Lady snapped out of her thoughts to see Trish standing next to her, apparently done evacuating a group of people.

“Huh? What’s up, Trish?”

“I know we’re not really that close so this probably isn’t something I should be asking, but are you into Dante? I know you two knew each other when you were younger, and he seemed to like you then. I’m just curious.”

Lady stood back, blushing. She certainly hadn’t expected that question, but she had an answer.

“Well,” Lady stuttered, trying to think of how to properly word it, “no. Not at all, actually. I know we spent a large part of our youths working together, beating demons, but there was never anything romantic there. It would’ve been the perfect relationship, but I didn’t think of him that way, and he didn’t think of me that way either. Hell, I even tried to kill him when he called me pretty, I think that showed him it wouldn’t work. Matter of fact, I’ve never really felt anyway towards anyone. So, yeah. Don’t get your hopes up about us magically getting together.”   
Trish stood there, suddenly laughing. 

“Oh no, I was actually mostly asking so I could stop you if you did want to screw him. That just wouldn’t end well, I don’t think the loser’s ever even had a girlfriend, or had sex. But, that part about you never being attracted to anyone is interesting…I’ll remember that.”

Trish walked away to help more citizens, as Lady cursed at herself. Why did she add that part? Talking to Trish made her too comfortable, it’s part of her charm. Lady walked away, embarrassed beyond belief. She tried to distract herself by fighting some demons who were attacking a family, But even fighting a horde of devils wasn’t keeping Lady from thinking about the woman. Finally, most of Fortuna was evacuated. Trish approached Lady again, hands on hips.

“I hope he finishes up soon, I’m getting bored of this whole thing.” 

“Yeah,” Lady responded cautiously, “guess all we can do now is wait.”

Lady sat awkwardly next to Trish on a bench, witnessing the chaos of the once beautiful city. She found herself glancing at the woman next to her, who was fiddling with her lipstick.

“So,” Trish spoke up after a few minutes of silence, “you’ve never been in love with anyone?”   
“Ugh, do we have to talk about this?”

“We don’t have to. But it’s either that or silence.”

Lady sat up, “why do you care? We only just met. It’s not a big deal.”   
“I just find it interesting, a cute and strong girl like you should be able to choose between all the men in the world.”

Lady blushed deeply, she had never been called cute before. “Well, one thing I know for certain is that I don’t like men.” 

Trish laughed, “me neither.”

Lady and Trish sat in silence, looking at each other softly for a bit. Suddenly, a pack of demons attacked them, and Trish jumped up. The women fought the horde together, and Lady couldn’t believe the synergy she had with Trish. Kalina Ann and Sparda worked together magically. Lady would grapple demons, and Trish would slash them to pieces. It felt like perfection. The demons were eventually killed, and Trish sat back down at the bench. Lady quickly followed her.

“We’re pretty good together, blondie.”

“I guess we are, hm,” Trish thought for a minute, “cutie. Cutie and blondie, I like it.”

“D-don’t call me that!”

“Hehe, whatever you say, cutie.”

Trish started laughing, and Lady found herself joining her.

“So, um.” Lady sat, thinking if what she was about to say was a good idea. “How do you know? When like, you’re in love?”

“Well,” Trish sat up, “I’ve only technically been alive for a few years, but I feel just a sudden infatuation, like they’re the only thing you can think about. You want to spend all the time you can with them.”

Lady was confused, these feelings sounded familiar.

“So basically,” Trish softly continued, “love feels like how I feel around you.”   
Lady stood up from the bench in shock. She didn’t even want Trish to explain herself, she was too confused. Lady started walking away.

“Wait! Lady, wait,” Trish rushed after her, with a look of worry Lady had never seen on her face. “Lady, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you, but it’s true. Listen, I remember when Dante first told me about you. The badass human woman who he met when he was a teen who wouldn’t take shit from anyone. I was immediately interested, I even badgered him to let me meet you. When you walked into Devil May Cry talking about Fortuna, I could barely pay attention. You were everything I expected you to be, and somehow more. That story Dante would tell, it was mostly about him and his brother. But it was you who I could never get out of my head. I don’t think I can explain why, or if I even know myself, but it’s always been you.”

Lady stood silently for a moment, trying to understand everything she just heard.

“I think,” Lady finally whispered, “I think I get it. I didn’t understand the things I felt when I looked at you, when I fought with you. But I do now. I understand perfectly. Those familiar feelings you described is the love I feel towards you, Trish. Heh, these feelings actually began when I walked into DMC and I saw you. There’s a reason I ran after you when you went to Fortuna yourself, you know.”

Both women blushed awkwardly, neither of them expected this mission to go this way.

“Well, I think there’s only one thing I can do then,” Trish said confidently.

Before Lady could ask what she meant by that, Trish had pinned her against a wall, and kissed her on the lips. Lady kissed her back, as the women hugged each other. Without warning, across the town Lady noticed Sanctus beginning to weaken.

“As much as I hate to interrupt this,” Lady began to walk away, “we should probably get over there to help the dumbass and that kid.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right, cutie.”   
“WHAT DID I TELL YOU-ugh, whatever.”

Trish giggled as she ran after Lady.

“Well well well, are you two done with your little tea party?” Dante walked towards the women, while Nero walked away with Kyrie in the background.

“Hahaha you’re so funny, now where’s my pay,” Lady asked sarcastically. 

“Relax Lady, you’ll get it eventually. Give me a break. I just beat God Himself, give me some props.”

“Actually,” Trish chimed in, “I think it was the kid who actually killed him, I saw that part.”

“Damn, since when did you start taking HER side?”

Lady put her arm around Trish’s shoulder, “I’ll have you know, Dante, that Trish here is my friend. Not like you’d know anything about having those.”

“Damn, how close did you two get while evacuating those people?”

Lady and Trish started giggling as Dante stared at them awkwardly.

“Were you two making out or some shit??”

The women laughed even harder, and Dante looked even more confused.

“Ehahaha,” Trish calmed down, “you’ll never know.”

Lady grabbed Trish’s hand, and they walked off together, still laughing.

“Well,” Dante watched them walk back towards Devil May Cry, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Dante ran to catch up to the couple as the three of them disappeared into the sunset.


End file.
